


3, 2, 1

by lookingforatardis



Series: Charmie Ficmas 2018 [7]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/pseuds/lookingforatardis
Summary: "I've never spent New Year's in the city," he'd said. That was what started it all, the planning, the questions of who to invite, if they wanted to have a party or go to Timmy's parent's party, etc. The inevitable question from Armie late one night as they lay in bed, Timmy on his phone, Armie watching him, "Can it just be us?"





	3, 2, 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some more fluff for you lovely people <3 shout out to those of you who have been reading every day! ily

_I want your midnights_

_But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you_

_On New Year's Day_  

 

* * *

 

"I've never spent New Year's in the city," he'd said. That was what started it all, the planning, the questions of who to invite, if they wanted to have a party or go to Timmy's parent's party, etc. The inevitable question from Armie late one night as they lay in bed, Timmy on his phone, Armie watching him, "Can it just be us?" Timmy looking over and putting his phone down with a small smile and a nod, his hands in Armie's hair. " _Of course."_

Elizabeth had asked if he wanted the kids to spend Christmas with his parents instead of hers so it would be less awkward for Timmy to show up. They'd had countless conversations about it, Armie debating his family's willingness to shut off their beliefs to let him spend the holidays with them, then debating Elizabeth's family's willingness to accept some stranger into their home. The previous year, Timmy spend Christmas with his own family, Armie with his. It was easier. But the more time that passed after the divorce, the more restless Armie became about assimilating their lives together beyond the apartment they shared. "I have every intention of marrying you one day. We can't just spend the holidays apart," Armie told Timmy around October in the midst of all the debate when Timmy had reluctantly suggested they spend it apart again.

Elizabeth had vented to her brother about the whole ordeal, and he'd campaigned with her family to let Armie and Timmy come. They were reluctant, but more willing than Armie's. Armie resolved to get a hotel for him and Timmy, and they'd go to the Chamber's Christmas party on Christmas Eve, then do presents with the kids. Other than that, Armie showed Timmy around Colorado. It was nice, but it wasn't exactly what they'd wanted. "It'll get easier. We'll figure it out," Timmy told him, hands on his face with a smile. "Next year when we have a house we can do it in LA, okay? They can see their old friends, it'll be great."

Elizabeth had moved the family to Dallas. Armie's parents were thrilled, still in denial over the divorce. Armie remained in LA for a short while before moving in with Timmy in New York after they went public. It made more sense, and it was easier to navigate the kids visiting him there than LA, especially with Elizabeth's work taking her to New York more than California as of late. The three of them were constantly making plans for the future, who would be where when, what were the children doing, if Armie and Timmy moved what would be best for the kids and their careers, etc. It was constant, and as much as Timmy had wanted to separate himself from her post-divorce, he understood Armie needed the relationship to remain healthy for the sake of the kids. So they spoke often, made sacrifices, and when necessary, spent time together Timmy would rather spend with Armie alone.

New Year's was to be a refuge, Armie's desire to spend it alone something Timmy didn't dare ask for, but was thankful for nevertheless. He'd miss the kids, but the alternative plan had been a "family" trip somewhere with the kids--and Elizabeth, of course always Elizabeth. He didn't need to ask Armie to know he wanted space as badly as Timmy did, even if it meant missing a few days with the kids.

He joked once that he saw more of Elizabeth after the divorce than he did when they were married. His eyes were tired and sad, his laugh hollow. It had hurt Timmy more than anything to see him deflate day in and day out of being around her. Timmy knew he didn't want to talk about it, but also knew it was hard for Armie to see her so much with the kids and wonder what it would have been like if they'd been able to co-parent this well while they were still together. He'd crawl over to Timmy in bed at night and try to make it up to him that he still had thoughts like this, to ensure Timmy knew that he only had those moments because Timmy was also at his side, because he used to sit with her when they were together and wish more than anything that Timmy was there, that he didn't feel so alone. With Timmy at his side, it was hard to remember how low he'd been during the last few years of marriage, how defeated he'd felt, how volatile. He blocked it out, remembering only at night when it was just them and he'd watch Timmy scroll through Instagram and smile and realize how far he'd come.

They moved into their apartment in early February, so Armie was experiencing the festivity of the city for the first time in full force all around him. They walked the streets on New Year's Eve and Timmy convinced him to walk through Midtown, just once, just for the hell of it because he'd never _really_ felt the full force of New York City's tourist madness when it came to Christmas and New Year's. Just once so he'd never want to again, Timmy teased, tossing mittens at him before they left. Despite being bundled up, they were still spotted along their walk, rosy cheeks and toothy grins popping up online instantaneously, Timmy's arms wrapped around Armie's torso to hide from the windchill, Armie holding his hand at crosswalks, Timmy adjusting Armie's hat. They knew it was happening all around them. Sometimes Timmy would scroll through social media at night and lean over to Armie's side of the bed to show him something someone had taken during the day, sometimes they'd like the posts and comment if they were really bored, communicate solely through the posts of others to see the fans brighten up at the interactions. They'd faced a lot of hate in the process of the divorce and being outed, Armie lashing out on more than one occasion online. They tried to make up for it whenever they could to the people who supported them without any real reason to.

But now, with Christmas lights still decorating the streets, trees and wreathes scattered throughout the city, they wandered and talked about the holidays next year, how Armie was suddenly determined to have them there, in the city lights, to ice skate and site see in a new way. They weren't certain if it would happen, but they planned nevertheless.

They watched the countdown in their sweatpants with a bottle of wine, Timmy's head on Armie's shoulder. Someone proposed on screen and Timmy laughed softly, turning towards Armie and kissing his cheek. "When are you gonna do that?" he teased, bumping their noses together.

"Oh, I'm going to propose? You don't want to? I've done it before."

"I mean, maybe. Would you be pissed?"

"If you proposed?" Armie laughed and tickled Timmy's sides. "The day I get mad at you for doing something romantic is the day you bring me to the hospital to make sure I'm not going insane, got it?"

Timmy laughed and touched the stubble on Armie's cheeks fondly. "So you want me to do it?"

"I don't care," Armie smiled. "I'll propose to you. I'd do it now if I thought you wouldn't get mad at the lack of grandeur."

"Really?"

"It's a formality," Armie shrugged. "Look," he started, turning towards Timmy and taking his hand. "I spent the entirety of this year with you, and I want to spend next year with you, and the year after that, until I die. And I know you want the same thing. And I don't doubt that we'll do it, I don't doubt that if we want a big wedding we'll have that, or if we want to go to a courthouse we'll do that. I don't care what we do at this point, I just want to know that you're going to be the person I kiss at midnight every year."

"Fuck, you're good at this," Timmy laughed softly, his eyes filling with moisture as he framed Armie's face to kiss him gently.

"You can propose to me, I can propose to you. There's only one way this ends, and it's with us spending our lives together," Armie whispered after Timmy pulled back.

"Then I want to propose," Timmy whispered back after thinking for a moment. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay." Armie's smile grew slowly just thinking about it.

"Okay," Timmy smiled back, the two staring at each other as the voice on the TV began counting down. Armie lifted a hand to brush over Timmy's hair, his thumb rubbing against Timmy's cheekbone; Timmy's hands resting lightly against Armie's neck.

_"5…4…"_

"I love you," Armie said quietly.

" _3…2…"_

"I love you more," Timmy leaned in and hovered just over Armie's lips.

_"1, Happy New Year!"_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write fics to every song on Reputation for 11 months now. Dress and New Year's Day down. maybe one day I'll hit them all lmfao


End file.
